Mi Bella Genio
by Girl-of love
Summary: Mikan esta enamorada de natsume, mas ah sido lastimada, biendo como natsume deja que luna se le cuelge de tal forma y lo bese, el tambien esta enamorado, pero no sabe como decirselo con miedo a ser rechazado,tsubasa se aporvecha del juego del reto del genio que inventaron el y su grupo, haciendo ganar a natsume para que se le declarara a mikan..que sucedera? :o


HI, HELLOU! ESTA HISTORIA SE LAS DEDICO A : IVETTE-CHAN-N.N A NEKOMINI Y A NISSI! :D

son quienes me han apoyado y hanconfiado en mi, espero y les agrade y les guste muchooo!DEDICADO CON MUCHO CARIÑO Y AMOR! y todo publico puede leer, si quieren :D

aclaraciones: no me pertenece nadita! de los personajes ni gakuen alice, y agradesco a quien lo creo es fantastico :D

* * *

**MI BELLA GENIO!**

* * *

En un reto de juego que tsubasa , mikan, misaki y su grupo de teatro hisieron, el reto es pasar todas las puertas, agarras las diez banderas, y evitar que uno de los doce ladrones le robe el listón que le dará, si el genio que les toco le llega a quitar el listón, perderán, y si no se los quita durante un minuto y medio ustedes deben sujetarlo y quitarles el collar que tiene un dije de lámpara antes de que pase el minuto y medio , entonces aquella persona hará lo que desee con el genio las veinticuatro horas, ya que no le pudo quitar el listón, los genios de cada una de las siete lámparas son…

.Tsubasa, Misaki, Tovia, Mikan, Luna, hotaru, Yukihiro.

Un dia perfecto, el cual era el gran festival que hacían cada siete meses de cada año.

-pasen! Se van a divertir! Entren al Reto de los Genios!-gritaban tsubasa, misaki y mas personas del grupo de teatro, muchos los evitaban y se iban a otros juegos, creyendo que el de ellos era el mas chafa.

-hagan la prueba! No manchen! Y luego juzguen ,pero si no hacen la prueba! Asi como ¡! Pásenle yaa!-gritaba tsubasa asustando a un grupo de jóvenes

-que le paseeen! No me teman—gritaba en forma de ruego hincado casi humilladlos a todos.

-tsubasa!nos avergüenzas!—le susurro misaki levantándolo de la oreja

-au! Au auu!—decía tsubasa—oye, donde están mikan-chan y luna-chan?—pregunto tsubasa curioso.

-fueron a repartir volantes!—respondió misaki.

-tomen! Tienen que asistir, ya abrimos! Les va a encantar encerio!—decia mikan con una dulce sonrisa.

-ahí! Ándenle si asisten al reto, y pasan la prueba y ganan mi lámpara les dare un bonito obsequio—dijo luna sonriéndole coqueta a un par de jóvenes

-si, asistiremos—dijeron los dos.

-balla luna-chan, eres fantástica! Ya iran dos!—le dijo mikan sorprendida

-mm si—dijo seria mirando de pies a cabeza a mikan, en eso miraron mas aenfrente a natsume, ruka, kokoro, machiage y kitsuneme que caminaban hacia un puesto.

-ahí esta natsume y ruka-pyo—apunto mikan sonriendo dulce.

-natsumee!—grito luna corriendo hacia él, mikan solo se le quedo mirando de manera seria.

**Pdv de mikan**

_Si ya lo sabia, que ellos dos estaban quedando, que mal, por que seré tan fea?, nadie se fija en mi a estos quince años, y aun uso coletas… natsume no me mira, no se fija que siempre me preocupo por el, que siempre estoy para el, que cuando le hablo lo hago de buena forma, pero el solo busca pelear, y hace que yo pelee con el, odio eso… quisiera no sentirme tan mal, pero ya eh aceptado mis sentimientos hacia el, ahora aceptare mi derrota…. Mi dulce derrota?_

**Fin de pdv**

A mikan le recorrió una lagrima viendo como luna se le colgaba del brazo a natsume, quien caminaba con su grupo hacia mikan.

-chicos! Vendrán al reto?—pregunto mikan fingiendo una sonrisa

-pues! Yo no me da flojera—dijo machiage

-ruka-pyo?—dijo mikan sonriéndole dulce

-mm! S-s-i supongo—dijo nervioso

-natsume, iras?—pregunto mikan intentándole sonreír, pues miraba como luna le besaba el cachet, el no volteaba a mirarla ni le respondió.

-claro que va a ir! Ya me dio el si! y espero que gane mi lámpara—sonrió emocionada

-por que siento esto en el pecho?—se preguntaba mikan mordiéndose los labios—por que me quiero molestar?, por que quiero llorar?—se preguntaba

-b-b-bueno ya me tengo que ir, llegare tarde al reto!-dijo un poco tartamuda, despidiéndose saliendo corriendo de sus presencias.

-a mikan-chan le duele el pecho, y se quiere molestar y también llorar—comento kitsuneme el que lee la mente, ahí natsume miro como corría.

-pues que tendrá?—pregunto machiage y luna sonrió maliciosa.

-vamos natsume-kun! Vamos ya al reto-decía luna jalándolo.

-estoy llorando! Porque lo hago!—susurraba mikan secándose las lagrimas, parando en un tronco de árbol-ya no llores mikan, acepta tu derrota, de todas formas natsume nunca te vio! Nunca le importaste, en cambio el para ti si te importo.. ya olvídalo, ya! Luna-chan te lo ah ganado!-susurraba y se decía sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta y en el pecho un gran dolor hasta que llego tsubasa.

-mikan-chan! Te encuentras bien?—pregunto tsubasa hincándose para levantarle el rostro a la pobre creatura.

-no tsubasa-sempai, noo!-dijo mikan abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas

-tengo roto….el corazón…en mil trozoos waaaaaa!—decía mikan y tsubasa correspondió su abrazo sintiendo pena por ella, por ahí pasaban luna, natsume y los demás.

-valla ya veo por qué salió corriendo! Esperaba a su chico!—comento luna riendo un poco, natsume volteo a verlos y se le incendiaron los ojos de celos.

-este sombritas! Desgraciado! –pensaba furioso-tsss-hiso y luna se dio cuenta lo cual lo abrazo y le dio un beso en el cachete, hasta que natsume vio que mikan estaba llorando.

-porque?—se pregunto hasta que fue nuevamente abrazada por tsubasa.

-no se que le sucede a este chico! Según el me ah amenazado para no acercarme a mikan, y estoy con ella para darle celos, y así saber bien que a el le gusta ella, pero por que le hiso esto?, que le ocurrió a ese chico?, tendré que hablar serio con el—pensó tsubasa

-mikan-chan, ya no llores ! Vamos levántate, tenemos el reto acuérdate! Debes echarle ganas! Yo se que saldrás adelante-la animo—eres fuerte y eres una dulzura-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-tsubasa-sempai—sonrió dulce levantándose del suelo.

En camerinos las genios y los genios se arreglaban, cuando tsubasa se termino de arreglar, fue hacia los que estaban haciendo fila para participar, buscando entre ellos a natsume.

-oh! Natsume-kun n.n! Podemos hablar?—pregunto sonriéndole nervioso—me va a ser trisas! Yo sé que lo hará me hará sombritas desnutridas y ahumadas!-pensaba con mucho miedo.

-que quieres sombritas?—pregunto serio

-quería hablarte seriamente de…la dulzura de mikan-chan-dijo cambiando su voz a una dulce

En camerinos.

-hotaru! Te ves preciosa—dijo mikan emocionada que aun nos e arreglaba, mikan vestía un lindo atuendo de genio, zapatos morados con negro, pantalón de genio transparente hasta la cadera color morado con negro y un sostén de genio color morado con mangas muy coquetas, y cabello suelto con un moño y una diadema color morados, ella se encontraba hermosa, pues estaba pintada, y tenia un lindo brillo en su ombligo la hacían lucir sexy, luego mikan volteo a ver a luna, y era las mas hermosa de las hermosas, su cabello largo ondulado y rubio peinado en una cola , todas las ropas de los genios son iguales, solo diferente color y el de ella era amarillo, con blanco, se miraba espectacular, lo cual puso triste e incomoda a mikan, hotaru lo noto.

-baka! Porque no te has arreglado?—pregunto dándole un zape

-it!, no se como arreglarme el rostro ni mi vestimenta—susurro en voz baja y sin ánimos en eso llego misaki.

-todos y todas listas?—pregunto ella lucia un hermoso atuendo , su ropa color café con dorado, todas debían ponerse algo en la cara tapar lo que era desde la nariz a la barbilla.

-ehi! Misaki—dijo hotaru en voz alta

-si que sucede?—pregunto curiosa

-esta baka aun no se termina—dijo seria

-mikan-chan! :o, pues no te preocupes yo te ayudare!—dijo sonriente

-y yo-dijo hotaru seria

-ui! La dejaran echa payaso—susurro luna sin ninguna preocupación, luego salio de los camerinos para presumir su belleza.

Media hora después….

-mikan-chan wou! Estas asombrosa—dijo misaki maravillada—hice perfecto trabajo aquí n.n! geniaaal-pensó alagándose.

Mikan tenia el cabello completamente ondulado, con lindas capas, tenia dos minis trencitas formadas en media cola y sostenidas con una hermosa flor color rosa, su copete estaba hacia arriba, se miraba preciosa, sus pestañas pintabas, sus mejillas enrasadas, sus cejas sacadas, sus labios con brillo, su vestimenta genial, unos lindos zapatos de genio color rosa con blanco, el píntalo transparente de genio color rosa con blanco el calzón rosa, digo se miraba xd, el sostén de genio color rosa con flores a los lados, le hacia lucir una hermosa figura, pues su cuerpo ya se estaba formando, sisi ya tenia de todo , y se coloco unos listones desde en medio de la cabeza hacia la flor que sostenía las trenzas, se miraba espectacular, luego se coloco algo desde la nariz a la barbilla para que no la reconociera.

Cuando todos salieron, todos los de ahí estaban con corazones en los ojos, menos ruka, y natsume, quienes solo las miraban. Y las mujeres que iban a participar eran pocos, pero ellas no tenían corazones en los ojos, solo observaban

-que ya empiece el reto-gritaban

-bien natsume! Entonces participaras! Y harás lo que me dijiste?—pregunto tsubasa que se encontraba con quemaduras en su atuendo de genio.

-mmm! Tu no me mandas –respondió serio haciendo puños sus dos manos.

-bienvenidos a todos—dijo tsubasa cambiando rápido el rostro a uno emocionado—este reto se trata de que entrara una persona, pasaran los diez minutos y entrara la siguiente, y asi sucesivamente, nosotros los genios nos encontraremos al ultimo raund que les toque será difícil, deben elegir entre siete puentes, y al que entren le tocara un genio diferente, ustedes tendrán un listón en el cuello, todo la habitación en la que entraran estará oscuro, si el genio les llega a quitar el listón antes de un minuto y medio ustedes pierden por completo, si no se los quita y ustedes lo sujetan y le quitan un colar que lleva colgado en el cuello con el dije de una lámpara, entonces ganan y harán con el genio que les toco en esa habitación lo que desean hacerle las veinticuatro horas, pero, debo decirles no es nada fácil, cual sea el genio que les toco, podrán hacer con el lo que deseen las veinticuatro horas —sonrió malicioso

-si pues!—gritaron todos.

-oye misaki donde esta mikan-chan?—pregunto curioso

-es la de rosita!—susurro

-ok gracias!—luego tsubasa fue hacia natsume que era el numero cinco en entrar al reto

-ei! Es la de rosita!—le susurro al oído, natsume solo lo miraba con la mirada matona que tenia.

-ya pues! Ya me voy! Ya tengo que entrar adioos!—dijo el sonriéndole

-oye kitsuneme, necesitare de tu ayuda al final…-pensó serio

-am..si-respondió kitsuneme.

-wan! El primer participante acaba de fallar y ah perdido-dijo un joven que tenia el micrófono que miraba desde una pantalla super grande colocada fuera del gran castillo en el que participarían., ahí todos miraban entretenidos como era todo por adentro y que era lo que hacían los que participaban, asi que ya se imaginan, muchas personas con palomitas y soda, ah y asiendo apuestas.

Cuando le toco entrar a natsume..

-toma este listón, no dejes que nadie de los genios te lo quiten en el ultimo raund—dijo una muchacha que le colocaba un liston color Verde en el cuello de natsume.—no te lo quites, tienes que impedir que te lo quiten del cuello—le dijo luego entro en el gran castillo.

-waun! El tercer participante ah fallado y ah perdido—

Mientras con mikan .

-a ver si entendí, todo estará oscuro, y con estos audífonos podre escuchar su palpitar de corazón, asi le quitare a cada persona que me toque el liston,y me debo mover como gusano por el piso y sujetarme de estos listones de arriba para hacerlo mas fácil?—pregunto mikan un tanto confundida

-exacto, ve repasando mikan-chan pues faltara mucho para que alguien llegue—le dijo tsubasa—me despido ya casi va a ser mi turno en lo que me toca—sonrío dejando a una mikan un tanto confundida.

Y fuera.

-oh! Natsume-kun ah pasado el cuarto raund!-susurraban entre todos los que miraban-.

-wan! El sexto participante ah fallado y ah perdido!—

-Hola muchachito…..—saludo una chica desde los espejos a natsume—tienes que entrar a una de esas cinco puertas! Anda, que esperas—sonrió malosa—solo dos son trampas, asi que adivina, las tres puertas que sean idénticas—dijo

-idénticas eh—pensó natsume fijándose en cada puerta, luego se dirigió a una.

-que! Tan rápido la has encontrado?D: digo….estas seguro de que es esa?—pregunto la muchacha sonriendo marioso, natsume solo levanto la ceja y abrió la puerta.

-oh rayos! Me la aplico—dijo la muchacha

-hola, hola!, hola, asi que has pasado los cuatro raund y los jueguillos eh!1 sabia que llegarías hasta mi!—sonrió malicioso

-ya a lo que venimos! Que tengo que hacer?—pregunto natsume

-quitarme este anillo…-dijo colocándose enfrente de el—te será difícil pues ya eh atrapado tu sombra—dijo sonriendo malicioso.

-tss—hiso natsume, y en eso comenzó a utilizar su alice.

-ahí! Ahí!—hacia tsubasa asustado—nomas no me quemees-le suplicaba

-dame el anillo—dijo natsume serio.

-quítamelo—sonrió malicioso, y ahí natsume se molesto utilizando su alice aun mas peligroso. Y quemando el la tela del pantalón de tsubasa.

-nononononoonon! Toma toma!apaga apaga!—le dijo de sutilizando su alice en el, y entregándole el anillo—se quemo T.T era rentado!-susurro –pasaste el raund—dijo sonriéndole un poco—es el puente numero cinco—susurro haciendo señas con sus manos, natsume se gravo eso.

Así natsume fue pasando raund por raund. Hasta llegar a los puentes.. claro con ayuda de natsume eligió el puente numero singo, lo paso y entro a la puerta color rosa, al abrirla la puerta hiso un rechinido, lo cual era la alarma para el genio que se encontraba ahí adentro.

-has entrado acaso a tu destino?, perderás o ganaras ¿-decía aquella voz que se le hiso tan fácil reconocer a natsume, pero se escuchaba en toda la habitación su voz asi que no sabia donde estaba. La puerta se cerro natsume solo intentaba distinguir de quelado se escuchaba la voz o si se escuchaba algún sonido de uno de los tantos lados.

-bien! Solo tendremos un minuto y medio para jugar un rato, yo debo quitarte el lindo listón que traes colgado en tu cuello, si te lo quito perderás, si tu llegas a sujetarme y quitar el collar que llevo en mi cuello ganaras, entonces harás con migo las veinticuatro horas lo que desees—le dijo mikan.—entonces…el juego empieza…..ahora-dijo , mikan en realidad se encontraba sujetada a un listón, podía escuchar el palpitar de aquella persona, lo cual con cuidado comenzó a sujetarse en otro listón de arriba,

-no te caigas mikan, no te caigas—pensaba nerviosa, hasta que escucho el latido del corazón de aquel chico debajo de ella.

-te encontré—pensó bajando con mucho cuidado al suelo, ahí natsume escucho un pequeño paso lo cual se agacho y la mano de mikan se quedo confusamente extendida. Y en eso natsume olio el aroma de mikan, aquel que lo sinoptizaba y la agarro de los pies.

-aahaha! Suelta…sueltaaa-decía mikan en voz alta hasta caer al suelo.

-no..n-no-decía pues sentía unas manos recorriendo su cuello para buscar el collar.

Y en eso natsume utilizo su alice para ver mejor, el se encontraba sentado arriba de mikan, sosteniendo sus dos manitas suaves con una sola de sus manos y con la otra alumbraba, mikan quedo impactada, realmente sorprendida. Y natsume algo asombrado por no mirar copete en la frente de mikan, pero el sabia bien que era mikan.

-t-te equivocaste de puente tonto—dijo mikan seria pero en el fondo con ganas de llorar.

-que te hace suponer eso?—sonrió malicioso, a mikan no se le miraba todo el rostro, pues tenia tapado desde la nariz a la barbilla.

-observa—dijo escapando de la mano de natsume, para quitarse lo que le tapaba medio rostro.

-no soy la hermosa luna-chan—sonrió fingido para no hacer notar su tristeza, natsume la observo con delicadeza, pero antes que todo reacción viendo que solo quedaban pocos segundos en el reloj, quito de manera rápida y brutal el collar se encendieron las luces cuando quedo en el reloj OO .

-el jugador cinco es el primer ganador—dijo el muchacho hasta que..

-ehi! Ehi! Apaga las luces nuevamente y cambia de cámara, sigue con los demás, rápido peude a ver otro ganador—dijo tsubasa fingiendo pues en realidad quería dar mas tiempo a aquellos dos tortolos.

-y-ya quítate….ya ganaste contento?, me puedes hacer tu sirvienta—dijo mikan con los ojos un poco en lagrimados—si realmente no vieras cruzado mi puente, te hubiera tocando con alguien mas o para tu fuerte y deseo con luna-chan—dijo afligida en eso las luces de aquella habitación se apagaron, natsume solo escuchaba quejarse a esa pobre e inocente chica.

-estas celosa—dijo otra vez alumbrando con su alice.

-celosa?,, jaja—dijo fingida, y volteando a otra parte—por que apagaron las luces?-dijo en voz alta, natsume la estaba contemplando.

-ei!—dijo natsume y mikan volteo seria—que?—pregunto derramando lagrimas. Natsume desocupo la otra mano y comenzó a secárselas lentamente como acariciando su mejilla, mikan se sonrojo un tanto y comenzó a llorar más rápido. En eso mikan lo empujo y se levanto para irse de ahí, natsume se levanto lo mas rápido y la sujeto del brazo jalándola hacia el, la rodio con sus dos brazos, mikan solo quería zafarse de ahí.

-ya déjame—le rogaba

-mikan…-dijo su nombre con un tono de voz dulce y no serio y arrogante.

-m-m-me has…dicho…-dijo asombrada

-te vez… hermosa-dijo mirándola de boca a cabello.

-si,si eso nomas por que me arregle—dijo seria

-debes dejar tus coletas, ya tienes quince no nueve—comento el

-lo se, peor tu no me mandas a decir que me voy a peinar okey—dijo seria—ahora suéltame-le dijo intentando zafarse, hasta que natsume agarro la barbilla de mikan y la acerco mas a el rostro de el, la hermosa chica se sonrojo natsume vigilaba esos hermosos ojos como si fueran su presa, y miro aquellos labios rojizos con gran apetito, lentamente se acercó hasta que mikan cerro los ojos dejando recorrer una lagrima, se juntaron los labios, se correspondieron , el beso era dulce, tierno, hasta que se volvió un poco mas apasionado, natsume saboreaba aquellos labios como si tuviera gran apetito como si fuera su adicción, hasta que el oxigeno hiso falta.

-na-natsum…-intento decir hasta que fue nuevamente capturada por los labios de natsume que acorralaban los suyos. Este beso fue apasiónate lleno de sentimientos, de amor, con mucha dulzura. Y nuevamente el oxigeno.

-y-y-intento decir pero fue callada por natsume. Mas bien interrumpida.

-calla puedo hacer lo que sea con tigo estas veinticuatro horas—le dijo para volverla a besar.

-no!, me vas a lastimar si sigues haciendo eso—dijo moviendo su rostro a otro lado para que no la besara—ya lo hisiste—susurro derramando mas lagrimas

-mikan…-dijo sujetándola una vez mas por la barbilla luego la volteo hacia el—mikan…-la miro a los ojos-Te amo…Te eh amado desde los once años, -dijo mirándola con dulzura

-por que no lo dijiste?—pregunto mikan sorprendida

-porque, ese estúpido de sombras se la pasaba con tigo, pensé que a ti te gustaba, me daban celos ah morir, odiaba que te abrazara y te cargara o te hiciera cosquillas, deseando ser yo quien te hiciera todo eso, no te lo dije por que pensé que había algo entre ustedes—respondió serio

-n-no ahí nada le es novio de misaki-sensei—respondió mikan secándose las lagrimas.

-mikan…te amo.. y no amo a nadie mas—dijo y mikan deslumbro una hermosa sonrisa ,como se miraba rostro a rostro, pues natsume utilizaba su alice pero sin utilizar sus manos, si no en el puro aire hacia pequeñas bolas de fuego para alumbrar y ver el precioso rostro de mikan.

-yo….—decía tragando salivas-yo también…te amo natsume-dijo sonriéndole tierno, natsume le sonrió y una vez mas juntaron los labios, ahora este beso fue mas apasionado que los anteriores. No le dejaban mucho tiempo al oxígenos, al parecer ya querían sentir sus labios juntos, siguiendo el baile de sus sentimientos, beso a beso.

-entonces que es lo que harás con migo ya que soy tuya estas veinticuatro horas?—pregunto mikan sonriendo ingenua.

-no, tu eres mía para siempre y no te comparto con nadie mas **mi bella genio**-dijo sonriendo sínico para volverla a besar. La pasión de cada beso que se daban fue creciendo y haciéndose más y cada vez más hermoso y encantador.

**-mi trabajo aquí ah terminado-dijo tsubasa sonriendo hacia ustedes.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer n.n!**

**les gustoooooo? :D  
**

**dedicaod con mucho amoooooooooor!:D y hecho con mucha mente creanme xd.  
**


End file.
